That Girl
by KepnerAvery
Summary: April Kepner has always been the daughter that Catherine never had. At Richard's party she finds herself sorting out her complicated feelings towards the girl, and mending bridges she never meant to burn. Set at Richard's party in 10x16. Canon Catherine/Richard and Japril. Oneshot. OC refers to Catherine in this case as she is not an option on the character list


"April Kepner is a fine young woman."

They've snuck away to a small table towards the back of the room away from all the well-wishers and conversations, watching the younger doctors flitter about the room talking and laughing with their seemingly endless amounts of energy. His eyes in particular gaze towards the table where April is sitting with Meredith, happily looking at pictures from Zola's first dance recital on Meredith's phone.

Catherine downs her drink.

"Please Richard, not you too."

"I'm just saying, Jackson could have done a lot worse. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"She left a man at the altar so she could run off with my son."

Richard shrugs, not bothering to hide a small smile, "Love makes people do crazy things."

They're quiet for a moment, both watching as Meredith makes April laugh and her nose scrunches up in the way that Catherine had always found rather endearing. There was something so innocent, so childlike about it.

"I don't want her to get hurt," she says finally, trying to keep her voice even. Richard says nothing, simply nods for her to go on, so she does.

"I have known April since she was a first year resident, and she's one of the sweetest girls I think I've ever met, but she's so meek. It's like she wants to do well and please everyone, but she's constantly afraid that she's not good enough. I don't doubt that she loves my son, and that he loves her, but I know for a fact that he didn't explain to her all that comes along with being an Avery before they were married. It's not easy marrying into this family, you have to be strong to do it. You're constantly under pressure, constantly being judged… I just don't know if she can handle it. And I don't want it to destroy her. She doesn't deserve that."

"She's not a resident anymore Catherine."

"I know that."

"She's toughened up quite a bit working in trauma. And I definitely wouldn't call her meek. After all she stood up to you today."

Catherine sighs, the faintest trace of a smile forming on her lips. As much as she hated to admit it, April's outburst in the boardroom had been quite impressive. She wonders if maybe she is underestimating her daughter-in-law.

"Still," she says finally, "She has no idea what she's getting herself into, and Jackson is no help. He's been training to represent the Avery family since he was a child, he has no idea what it's like to marry in as an adult and have to take on that burden."

"But you do."

Catherine says nothing, simply swirls her glass in her hand causing the ice to clink together. Across the room April is rising from her table, heading towards where Jackson is standing across the room. Catherine can't help but notice that she doesn't look down when she walks anymore, she instead saunters confidently across the floor, unfazed when she walks past a group of residents and one shoots her a barely disguised look of disgust.

"She looks up to you," Richard continues finally, "She always has. I noticed it when you came to Seattle Grace for the first time with the penis transplant patient, and I noticed it tonight when we went over to their table to say hello."

"Well if she thinks so highly of me then why didn't she tell me she was marrying my son?"

As soon as the words are out Catherine feels a sense of deep relief. It's as if the weight of why she was really upset with April is being lifted off of her chest so she can finally breathe again.

"Do you really think Jackson would have let her?"

"He made her unfriend me on Facebook when they were residents, but she still used to message me from time to time behind his back."

Richard sighs, "But that was different. Back then they were just friends. It's two entirely different things to go behind the back of your friend and to go behind the back of your spouse."

Catherine tuts softly, unwilling to respond lest she be overcome with emotion. Avery women never lose their composure in public. But that is clearly something April needs to work on, because as she stands and talks to Jackson exhaustion is written all over her face.

"She needs you," Richard says quietly. He can see right through Catherine's tough facade, and he knows that it's time to drive the point home, "You're right, she doesn't know what she's doing, and she's scared. I heard her telling Robbins the other day that her own parents haven't spoken to her since she ran out on the wedding. She likes to pretend that it doesn't bother her, but it does. She needs someone in her corner to help her figure things out. Catherine, she needs a mother."

She refuses to look at him, and he can tell that his words have finally gotten through to her. He knows, he's always known, that she thinks of April as the daughter she never had. When April had dropped off communication she had been heartbroken (though she'd never admit it and he'd never make her). So it really doesn't come as a surprise to him that this is why she's been upset. Not because April Kepner married her son, but because April Kepner married her son without ever trying to reestablish communication with her.

Suddenly she stands, placing her glass on the table, and he jumps in surprise.

"Where are you going?"

Catherine gestures to the door, and he looks up just in time to see April slipping out quietly, alone.

"I'm going to go check on my daughter."

She glides purposefully across the room, ignoring the look Jackson shoots her, and exits through the same door April did a moment ago.

The younger woman is standing a few feet down the path, her back turned to Catherine, who comes to stand next to her. Despite her best efforts not to startle her, April still jumps in surprise.

"I'm sorry," April stutters out, her hazel eyes widening with anxiety, "I didn't hear you come outside."

"It's alright," Catherine places a comforting hand on April's shoulder, giving it a squeeze when April's first reaction is to shrink away, "I was just coming to check on you. You looked unwell."

She can feel April's muscles relax under her hand as the look of worry on her face is replaced with vague confusion.

"Oh, thank you. I'm okay, just tired I think. I came out here to get some air."

Catherine nods, and there's an awkward moment of silence while she retracts her hand and April averts her gaze back to the street. Neither knows quite what to say, though they both know the real reason Catherine followed April was to talk to her.

"I wanted to apologize," Catherine says finally, "For the things I said to you earlier."

"Why?" April's inquisition is genuine, not bitter, "Everything you said is true."

"Maybe, but I had no right to say a lot of the things I did. I know you April, and I know you would never marry Jackson just for the money. I also had no business judging you by your beliefs, and for that I am truly sorry."

April keeps her body angled away, but Catherine is certain she can hear her sniffle as she says, "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"And as for the Harper Avery Foundation I don't want you to worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know. It can be a little overwhelming at first, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time. Alright?"

This time Catherine definitely hears a sniffle as April nods in response, pretending to scratch her face as she brushes away tears.

"April, sweetheart," Catherine steps in front of April, pulling her hands away from her face and looking her in the eye with a reassuring smile, "There's no need to get upset. Despite the fact that I didn't get to be there to witness the wedding you _are_ my daughter now, and I'm going to be here to help you sort this all out."

Finally, suddenly, April breaks. As tears pour down her cheeks Catherine collects her into her arms, rubbing her back as she cries onto her shoulder.

"Shhh darling, there's no need to cry. Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm s-s-sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all."

And she means it.


End file.
